tdrrfandomcom-20200215-history
Brazilian Pain Forest
Brazilian Pain Forest is the sixth episode of the first season of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race and the sixth episode overall. It first aired on September 11, 2015 on Cartoon Network. Summary Brazil is a paradise... even though it hurts. Plot The teams went to Brazil where the first flight ended up with a flat tire from Dwayne's fossil. So the second flight "The Milk Run" was off first. The second flight was filled with cows, which Jay and Mickey are allergic to so when they landed they reacted to it. The first challenge was to stick their hand in a mit filled with bullet ants to get their next travel tip. Laurie went first and Mickey ran into Laurie, causing her to fall face first into the mit. Her face swelled up but the vegans were still in first place. Taylor blew really hard and the tip came out. Taylor and Kelly explained she has really big lungs. The second challenge was to cross a cliff to find a tip in a coconut. Laurie stated the wind hurts her face before the vegans smashed into the other side of the cliff. Flight #1 was finally at Brazil and teams started the first challenge. Geoff went first and used both hands at a time to grab the tip. Mom and daughter were at the cliff when Taylor held on to Kelly to swing on the vine. After they crossed, Taylor complimented Kelly on her upper body strength. Rock asked Spud, who has a late reaction time to everything, how his hand was doing after the bullet ants bit it. Spud said he was fine but he looked at his hand and he was shocked to see it swollen up. This caused him to accidently push down a tree creating a bridge to cross. Carrie and Devin also walked across the tree. That's when it started to crack but they crossed without falling. Stephanie and Ryan walked on the tree but it broke in two and the Daters were sent down to the river below. Taylor and Kelly found a tip in a coconut and Taylor spotted pit stains on her mother's armpits.Laurie and Miles finally climbed back up but Taylor threw a coconut at Laurie for being surprised and Laurie fell back to the bottom and the coconut revealed a tip and Miles thanked "Mother Earth" for the tip. After all the teams arrived at the coconuts, Josee suggested to look at the other pile, but the coconut she threw had a tip and the Reality TV Pros were off to make the costumes. She suggested to go back to the pile and the same thing happened this time,with Dwayne and Junior. This time the ice dancers chased them and Josee threw a coconut and Jacques accidentally, but a tip was inside, and she ended up lying about what happened. Her excuse was a monkey jumped down from a tree, picked up a coconut and threw it at Jacques. The first couple of teams that finished the challenge were starting to start the tail piece. The first teams later finished and were off to the chill zone. The first to complete were Laurie and Miles. But they were penalized 30:00 for not having Laurie do a part of the costume, leading Jacques and Josee to first place instead. The Goths, Crimson and Ennui come in second place. Mom and Daughter were in 3rd, Surfers in 4th, Step brothers in 5th, Father and Son in 6th place, The Twins and Sisters tie for 7th before their alliance falls apart, Fashion Bloggers were in 9th, Daters 10th, Best Friends 11th, TV Pros 12th, Cadets 13th. It came down to the Rockers and the Vegans. Rockers arrived to the chill zone as soon as the Vegans' penalty expired, causing Laurie and Miles to be cut from the competition. Winners * Jacques & Josee Eliminated * Laurie & Miles Gallery I'm quitting.jpeg Transcript For a full transcript of ' ', click here. Trivia * Laurie's face is swelled up for the whole episode. Category:Episodes